Elaboration on Parenting
by Sam the Wise
Summary: Smokescreen has a mom. Kind of.


"Having a mom is awesome!"

Sure, it had been a bit strange the first time Smokescreen had called his mother _mom_ , and he'd gotten somewhat used to it. But now that the strangeness of it was brought to the forefront of his mind, Jack found himself realizing just how bizarre it really was. He'd never considered that the Autobots wouldn't have parents, at least not in the sense that humans did. These cultural differences were simultaneously good and terrible awkward. Jack just hoped the question he was about to ask wouldn't be taken the wrong way.

"You guys don't have _moms_ , do you? Not really?" he asked as he climbed the stairs to the platform where Miko and Raf hung out. "Or dads either, I guess."

Smokescreen shook his head. He was now leaning against the railing to get a good look at the tv, at whatever Miko was watching. Raf hadn't yet arrived with Bumblebee, it seemed "Nah. Mentors, maybe. But no moms and dads."

"Dunno about you," Miko piped up, turning around to face Jack and Smokescreen on the couch. "But Ratchet would make excellent grandpa material!"

Snickers from the trio broke out, and no amount of grumbling from Ratchet stopped them.

"It's so _weird_. I mean, you've got progenitors, and they _make_ you? How does that even _work_?"

If Smokescreen genuinely wanted to know, Jack and Miko would gladly direct him _somewhere else_ to find out.

"Well first of all, they're called parents. Second…" Jack shifted awkwardly, and said: "I'm not explaining how _that_ happens. How are _you_ made?"

"Well of Allsparks," the mech answered easily. "Besides make you, what do they even _do_?"

"They, uh, raise me." Jack shrugged. "Sometimes one parent works, and one… stays at home with the kids, makes sure we're okay. Usually."

Smokescreen rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Division of labor? I can get behind that." He had no concept of being raised, but seemed to understand what Jack meant nonetheless.

"And pay for your car, and your phone, and your trips-" Miko proceeded to count on her fingers.

"That too, I guess." Jack plopped down onto the couch and snatched the remote from Miko's side to change the channel. "They're there for you, like my mom is for us- and I guess you by extension. I don't think she minds if you enjoy it."

Smokescreen nodded. "She's no Alpha Trion, but it's, I don't know, _nice_. Feels good to talk to someone who's not O-P, or Ratchet and Arcee." Bulkhead was apparently an option, and Bumblebee wasn't one for good advice. It was a relief to have someone with experience to talk to, someone who's processor wasn't shaped around war.

"You kidding? Optimus is full of good advice. Arcee, too." Jack chuckled a bit to himself and scratched the back of his head, eyes glued to the screen. "I'm still a bit hesitant about asking Ratchet for anything."

"Hey," Smokescreen began, "Ratchet's just old." He leaned in close to the two teens to whisper, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Sometimes you need to remind him of where he left his wrench, otherwise he's cranky the rest of the day."

Their snickers turned into full-out laughter. It drew Ratchet's attention from his monitors, and he snorted in annoyance.

"What's so funny?"

A chorus of _nothings_ came in response.

"Nothing to worry about, Ratch'. It's, uh, kid stuff!" Smokescreen assured, offering a wide smile for the medic.

"Human kid stuff. You don't want to worry yourself."

Ratchet glared suspiciously at the trio, then huffed in that long-suffered way of his before turning back to his screens. The three were silent for a long moment, when suddenly Miko hopped up and off the couch.

"Wait. Then why does Arcee-"

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was a short thing I drabbled in my free time because I saw an amusing post on tumblr, where Smokescreen accidentally calls June mom. I ran with it because, you know, it's funny.**_

 ** _Considering Cybertronians come from the Allspark, or from Hotspots as in IDW, I figured they wouldn't really have much of a concept of parents in the way humans do. Whereas being "young" is more about experience (aka, calling them a newbuild would make sense) which is linked to time online. That way, Bumblebee can still be pretty young, but not in the same manner as a human child. Not to mention the word "sparkling" makes me want to hurl._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_**

 _ **~ Sam**_


End file.
